


The Boy and The Sword

by ScarletNahla



Series: Practical Magic [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2958311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNahla/pseuds/ScarletNahla





	The Boy and The Sword

He had bumbled and bungled his way through so many things. He had managed to hold his own, though, when it counted. When students were terrified and the professors were murderers, torturers given children. His magic didn't always do what he wanted, plants were easier that people, and he had never held a sword in his life. But that day with dust and pain in the air, with screams echoing and chaos swallowing the world everything had settled.

It was just a moment.

The most practical use in the world for a blade, to cut. He had held the hilt and the snake had lunged. The blade had come down and the blasted things head had come off.

It wasn't magic, but it worked.


End file.
